That's Knot Funny
by SpikeG4
Summary: Warning: Contains pedophilic, beastialic, homosexual characters, so if you don't like that stuff, then don't read. Although why are you looking up Brian and Stewie in a mature rating if you weren't looking for something like that or similar to it? You know what they call people like you? Haters! Enjoy! :D #PM if you enjoyed that pun. :D:D:D


"Are you sure you want to do this Stewie? You don't want to wait until you're older?" Brian asks from behind Stewie's closet door."

"Brian," I tap my foot impatiently, "I refuse to wait twenty years just to have this. Now hurry up and come out of the closet."

"What if Peter or Lois walk in and see us? It wouldn't be a pretty sight." Brian questions Stewie.

"Brain, its midnight and those two could sleep through a war zone." I clarify. "Now hurry up. I won't be this size forever, so I want to be able to feel what it's like to be filled up at least once in my life."

Brian exits the closet and looks at me. "Why couldn't you go in the closet to get undressed? I'm naked all the time anyways."

"Because I prefer to be in open places when I undress." I smile looking at Brian's sheath. I look at it with a look of confusion, tilting my head to the side.

"Well," Brian begins, "What're you waiting for?"

"I-i'm not sure what to do." I confess.

"Well first," Brian instructs, "It'd be nice to get me hard."

"How." I -_-?

"You can rub it, lick it, or suck it." Brian tells me pointing back down to his sheath.

"Well okay then." I walk to him and get on my knees. I decided I would lick it, I've always wanted to taste it anyways. Licking it I realize that it tastes like dog hair, go figure. I was glad Brian didn't get fixed that one day, I wanted his sperm to be deep inside me... I wonder how it would feel (dogs do produce more sperm than a human)?

"Oh my gosh." Brian salivates throwing his head back. I smile as it's clear i'm doing a good job. I feel something enter my mouth as I deter that Brian has just exited his sheath, now we were getting to the good stuff. His member grew, I tried to get it all, but after the first two inches I had to take it out. His member was five inches long, and two inches thick. For now. I knew quite well that a dog's member grew during ejaculation as well as formed a knot. It was disappointing that I couldn't fit his member entirely into my mouth, but I wanted this for a more specific reason.

"Okay Brian," I turn around and get on my hands and knees. "Lube up and get that thing inside me; and no foreplay, I want to get straight to it."

"Alright Stewie." Brian takes the cosmic slip (advertising and copyright issues) and dispenses a giant blob of it into his right paw. Taking it to his member, he rubs it, getting every inch of it covered. I feel the coldness against my ass as he presses against it. Grimacing, I whimper as I feel him enter an inch into me, then two, then-

"Ow!" I shout.

"Stewie be careful," Brian covers my mouth with his paw.

"I'm sorry Brian, just don't put any more in." I gasp.

"But it's only two inches."

"And i'm only 30 inches. So no more." I state. Brian complies with my request as he begins to just use those two inches to fuck me. It felt really amazing, sure every once in a while he would go half an inch to far, but he had my mouth covered so it wasn't really a big deal. Of course he got lazy of holding my mouth in his hand so he had took his collar and made a makeshift gag for me.

"Stewie, you make it hard not to enter you more." Brian states pulling out then pushing in.

"Mmhw ms?" I ask him.

"I can feel your ass pulling me like it wants me to go in further." Brian pants.

"Wuel domf." I command. I was afraid Brian would try something, but I didn't care. I still was having the time of my life, until Brian pushed all five inches into me causing me to scream in pain. "Wmf the fmmmf!" I cry.

"Sorry Stewie." Brian speaks to me, "But I'm taking control." I bite down on his collar and clench my fists as I feel him enter in and out of me with all five of his inches. Sure it felt good, but I couldn't focus on the pleasure as the pain was so immense. Brian had turned into a wild beast like all animals do during sex. Granted he did warn me that he'd get wild sometimes, I guess this was punishment for being such a horny bitch. Tears flowed down my face as Brian continues to pound his member in and out of me. Suddenly, I feel it stop, and I feel something pressing hard against my ass, as if it wanted in but it couldn't get in. The knot.

"Fuck no Brian." I state having tooken the collar out of my mouth. "You pull out right now. There's no way I'm taking you're knot."

"Okay fine Stewie." Brian complies. He may have been a dick at times, but he always listened to my better judgment. As he moved his left paw back to begin to get out of me, he failed to avoid a small glob of cosmic slip, small but enough to cause his paw to slip forward, his member to shove back into me, and his knot to quickly enter me in a painful fiesta.

"Oh god pull it out!" I scream bawling. "Brain pull it out it's too much!"

"Ah~ Sorry Stewie, it's just too good." Brian says. I wondered what was going to happen, I didn't really care, and I just wanted him to be out of me. Then, I felt something enter into me. It was hot and shot into me really quick in massive amounts.

"Brian please try to pull it out!" I shout, "I don't want it growing inside me." Too late, it already grew to an eight inches long, three and a half inches thick, and the knot was the size of a grapefruit. It would take a miracle for that thing to exit me now. It filled my colon up complete and I could feel it pulse as more sperm entered into my body. This was not good at all, I knew also that dogs will keep cumming the whole time they're knotted, but I failed to think of how dangerous it would be for someone my size to take it all. I had no choice but to try and take it as I was filled with his cum. unfortunately, my screaming had woke up two people who entered the room to see what was going on. What they saw wasn't pretty.

"Brian what the hell!" Lois shouts looking at us. Brian's front legs are drooped on the floor as his back is curved up, I'm being squashed by him and tears continue to flow from my eyes as he continues to pump sperm into me.

"Brain get off Stewie!" Peter shouts (he may be a retard, but he wasn't that retarded) he walks up to Brian and tries to pull him away, causing me to shout and just drag along with Brian (but he is that retarded).

"Peter don't Brian's knotted him?" Lois crosses her arms. "Come on Peter, we don't have much choice but to wait until he's done." the two of him exit the room in fury.

"I'm sorry Brian," I whimper, "What's going to happen to you."

"I'll probably be kicked out on the streets."

"Then I'll come with you!"

"Don't you remember how wild I got when I became an outside dog? I'll be exactly like that. I won't attack you because I know who you are, but if i'm ever horny you'll be my go to bitch, and I won't use lube when I'm fucking you."

"I don't care, I refuse to me separated from you." I gasp. "Brian, my stomach feels like its expanding."

"What?!" Brian worries, "Fuck, it must be the amount of cum i'm dispensing into your body, it's making you swell up.

"Am-am I going to die?" I question him in worry.

"I don't think so, hopefully you'll be able to take it." Brian states. I trusted him. By calculations it was after twenty minutes that I felt my stomach expand about five inches. I might have a pregnant belly after this, but if a one year old Indian girl can have that size, than so could I! It took a whole hour of nonstop cum entering me before Brian started to go down. When he exited me it was like Niagara Falls back there as his cum flowed out my ass. Luckily it hadn't been enough to make by abdomen explode, but it was enough to do some internal damage (I was prepared for that situation of course). #fuckfurrylogic.

"Brian help me to my toy box." I cough trying to stand up but falling back down. Brian stands me up and walks me over to my toy box where I grab a Simon game and enter, blue red blue green green red yellow red blue. A door opens and an operating room is shown I stumble in and feel two robotic arms pull me in to begin. (The author is being lazy and doesn't want to describe the surgery, but here's the gist of it. Sperm was pumped out, Stewie's organs were healed, as was his ass, and he was better)

"Come on Brian." I say exiting the operation room and using my shrink ray to shrink it so I can keep it with me in case of certain situations. "Let's get out of here." I walk to closet and grab a fanny pack and toss one to Brian. "Put that one." walking to the window I open it and look around getting on the roof.

"What is this Stewie?" Brian asks strapping the contraption around his waist.

"When you jump it propels you forward with a strong force of gas." #AttackOnTitan. "Now let's go." Stewie runs to the end of the roof and jumps forward landing on Joe's roof, he continues going to different roofs as Brian follows him and they jump all the way to freedom. Stewie and Brian lived on the streets from that day on. Brian was able to get a job, but when they were able to rent an apartment, Stewie refused because he grew accustomed to being outside with Brian. This caused Brian to become wild again and get fired from his job, good thing he was an able hunter! He often used Stewie as his cum sock, but Stewie didn't mind, he just loved being with Brian.


End file.
